Lion
Lion is a song by Hollywood Undead from their third album, Notes from the Underground. Background Lion is the only song that got made in one session. Johnny 3 Tears told Noisecreep: "We have a song call ‘Lion.’ It’s the fourth song, and when I came up with the idea for the song, I had a chorus, so I hit up the producer, went into the studio to lay it down and to get it moving, since I knew we would revisit songs quite a few times, since that’s what bands do. We kept moving and making progress, so we stayed up 34 hours. We started it from scratch and finished it in one session, which is tough, since there are a lot of elements. There was no stall. It was written in one fell swoop in a day-and-a-half. We never did it that way before and never want to do it again. I had a four-day hangover after." Official Lyrics I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be How can I sleep at night? There's a war inside my head I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed 'Cause I am a lion and you are dead Here's a story of everything we'll ever be You can hide but some of us can never leave And if you go, I don't need those little things They remind me of all our little dreams Can you hear the words? All I can say We can watch the world even if they walk away Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today You were born a lion and a lion you will stay I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Remember an army of all those little kids Living life like they only get a little bit It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in I'm sorry, daughter, but your father's not the same I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain After all, only so much we can say Words can lose their meaning once we walk away Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave Put the hands on the clock and the things we cannot change Tear it all to pieces and take back what I made If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save 'Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be (Hey!) I never meant to let go All I want and you're all I ever wanna know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home Of a pretty home, of a pretty home (Hey!) I never meant to let go All I want and you're all I ever wanna know Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home Of a pretty home, of a pretty home (Hey!) I am a lion and I want to be free Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep 'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, guitar, mixing, piano, production, programming *John Lowery - additional guitar *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums and guitar were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Marco Ruiz, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song may have been intended for release as a single, because cover art for it has been leaked to the public. *An official lyrics video for the song was uploaded onto the band's official YouTube channel. *This is the second song that Danny and Johnny 3 Tears dedicated to their daughters, the first being S.C.A.V.A. from American Tragedy. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:2013 Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice